


Going to Be Fine

by amonkeysue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha Week, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, early shield days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: Natasha acts on a secret, Clint wants to know why he was left out of the process.





	Going to Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Summer 2018 Clintasha Week over on Tumblr, today's prompt being "Truth and Lies".  
> And, as the tags say, this is set in the relatively early SHIELD days after Natasha joined up with SHIELD.

Clint absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. “You said you were going to be fine.”

Natasha gave him a slightly sideways look from where she lay in the hospital bed. “You know I’ve had worse.”

“Yeah, but it still was a scary call to get. You said you were going to help Hill, next thing I know I hear that you walk into the Ukraine SHIELD office half bleeding out.” A note of hurt was obvious in Clint’s expression. “You know you don’t have to take on the Room alone.”

“If I’d have told you, you would have called in backup and they would’ve tipped my hand,” she drily said.

He sighed. “Yeah, since that’s part of the point of being with SHIELD. You can ask for backup and have the assistance of a whole organization behind you in tracking down and trying to get rid of another organization. I know that you’re angry, but look at today, you can’t take down the Red Room on your own.”

“It’s not anyone else’s fight but my own,” Natasha tightly started to say, Clint cutting her off.

“For God’s sake, I’m your partner, Natasha. If you really want to do this independently, I could at least go with you. You really don’t have to go behind my back, I promise.”  
“You just admitted that you would’ve called in backup.”

“But I’m probably not as likely to if you tell me what’s going on and explain why you don’t want SHIELD in the know and helping out.”

Natasha was quiet in response for several moments, her expression inscrutable. She looked directly at Clint when she said, “I didn’t want to put you in danger.”

He kept his expression soft. “How many missions have we run these past several months as STRIKE Team Delta? We’re consistently in dangerous situations, we’re just good enough together to significantly reduce the danger.”

“Clint, you don’t know the Red Room.” She swallowed, one hand practically clutching at the blanket. “Not like I do. And I know we’re good in rough situations, you’ll just have to trust me that I didn’t tell you for your best interest.”

“It’s only been a little over a year and a half since we met,” he reminded. “You know them better but I learned a good share about the Red Room before running into you at the bar. We did our research.” Clint briefly paused. “Did I ever tell you that’s part of how I convinced Fury it wasn’t just some terrible idea of mine to ask if you wanted to come join SHIELD? I listed off what we knew, what I’d learned on the ground, and how you really seemed to defy everything set before you.”

“It sounds like quite the speech.”

Clint couldn’t help but grin. “Aww, Nat, I was trying to get all sappy. I obviously forgot to pick up flowers for the room, so I have to make up for it somehow.”

She smiled back. “You never told me you were such a romantic.” After a beat she went back to a serious expression. “But knowing what you do, would you really want to get into the Room? I’ve been in the middle of their web, I know exactly where to go and how. I can explain plenty, but, no offense Barton, you might stick out a little.”

He settled down in the chair to the side of the hospital bed. “I want to help you with this, really.” He adopted a wry smile, “And I blended in well enough a year and a half ago.”

“That wasn’t inside or close to the Room.” She raised an eyebrow. “I can remind you how, while your Russian is improving, there’s still plenty I have to correct as it comes up.”

“I can be silent when I need to, and you can coach me for what’ll be especially relevant.”

Natasha stared at him. “Why are you so eager to come along for this? I’m already likely to get a proper chewing out from Fury once I’m out of this bed, I don’t even know how long it’s going to be before I can head back after the Room.”

“Why are you so eager for me not to be involved?” Clint challenged, leaning slightly forward in the chair.

They both momentarily stared at each other. When Natasha broke the silence, her voice was quiet. “Like I said, I don’t want to get you hurt.”

“And don’t you think I feel the same?” Clint softly asked. “It’s one thing to get a little scraped up on missions, but I got a call today that you looked like you were bleeding out and my heart dropped. I know this is serious business, that’s obvious enough from how badly you got hurt. But if we’re watching each other’s backs, it’s way more likely that neither of us are going to get hurt too bad.”

“I still have to say thanks for flying out from Berlin just to come see me.”

“Of course, you’re my partner, and I care about you.” Clint reached over to put his hand over Natasha’s. “That’s why I want to be involved.”

She looked at their hands. “Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“I want to make sure I’m understanding this.”

He gave a small laugh. “If I’m understanding you, then yes, feel free to read into this. I wasn’t overstating when I said my heart dropped earlier.”

She twisted her hand to hold his, looking back up at Clint. “That’s reassuring to hear. And it’s my feeling like this which is a big part of why I didn’t tell you where I was really heading. I’ve already lost enough and hurt enough because of the Red Room.”

“Aww, Nat. I promise you we’ll have each other’s backs.” He squeezed her hand. “Though I will at least try to put in a word for bringing some SHIELD backup in for going up against the Room. They are a lot to try to handle by yourself, even with me watching your back.”

Natasha slowly nodded. “I think today did make me rethink my methods.”

“I’m so glad to hear that. And if nothing else, please promise to keep me involved? If you feel the same, I’m in this for the long haul with you. Personally and professionally.”

“So romantic,” she teased. “One of the things I love about you, Clint.”

“I try,” he casually said before going a touch serious. “Just tell me if I make you laugh too hard or anything, I’d hate to see you pull any stitches.”

“We both know that I’ve done worse than pull a few stitches when I’m injured.”

“Still.” Clint ran his thumb along the back of Natasha’s hand. “Doesn’t mean they’re good habits for either of us to keep.”

She carefully shifted to slightly angle herself towards him, as best as was possible with her injuries and in the bed. “Is there something else you want to say?”

“It can wait until you’re well and mobile again. In the meantime though, I’ve got some stories to tell you…”


End file.
